When is all right in the world?
by Gohaun
Summary: Omi knows that his love for Aya could never be, but wishes with all his heart. When he finally tells Aya how he feels, will Aya react the way Omi thinkgs he will?


When is all right in the world?  
  
"Aya..." Omi whispered into the air unknowingly. He often dreamed about the older man he worked with. But never did he know that he called out for his love at night, "Aya, Aya, please don't leave me. No, don't go, AYA!" The boy shot up in his bed, covered in sweat, his breathing was hard, and his heart was beating so fast and hard that Omi felt it could bounce right out of his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aya asked as he rushed into the room.  
  
Omi blushed as the man raced to his side; "I just had a bad dream is all."  
  
"Are you okay?" Aya asked concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine." Omi said, trying to hide his red face.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Aya asked.  
  
"It was just a dream, don't worry about it." Omi said quietly, "Did I wake you?"  
  
"I was having a hard time sleeping, and when I heard you yell I got worried." Aya explained, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it was only a dream, you're still here." Omi said.  
  
"I'll never leave, don't you ever worry about that." Aya assured the boy, "Go back to sleep."  
  
Omi laid back down in his bed, "Good night Aya." He said.  
  
"Good night Omi." Aya said leaving the boys room.  
  
Omi watched as Aya left the room. It's so like him to worry, Omi thought Yep, that's my Aya. The boy smiled at the thought, If only he really was my Aya. But no, he'd never talk to me again if he knew how I felt. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.  
  
"Did you have any more nightmares last night, Omi?" Aya asked when he saw the young brunette in the morning.  
  
Omi blushed, "No."  
  
"Good." Aya smiled at the boy and offered him a piece of toast.  
  
Omi took the toast with a nod of appreciation. He then grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice as Yoji walked into the kitchen. He still looked tired, but then he always did in the mornings.  
  
"Morning." He said tiredly.  
  
"Good morning Yoji." Omi said.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Yoji asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"The fact that you're still alive." Aya said not looking up from the paper in front of him.  
  
"Especially with that stunt you pulled last night." Ken said walking into the kitchen.  
  
Yoji rubbed his head, "Uh well, yeah, that was kind of stupid wasn't it?" he admitted.  
  
"Kind of? Try totally." Ken said shaking his head, "I really wonder about you sometimes."  
  
"Well hey, you can't really blame me. You have to admit that she was a hottie." Yoji said popping some bread in the toaster.  
  
"She was our target, and nothing more." Aya stated solemnly.   
  
"Aw, c'mon Aya, you're no fun." Yoji said.  
  
Aya just glared at the long hared man and walked out of the kitchen, glass of juice in hand.  
  
"Man, he needs to lighten up." Yoji said.  
  
"Cut him some slack." Omi defended, "His sister is getting worse, the doctors are afraid she's not going to last much longer."  
  
"Omi's got a point." Ken pointed out.  
  
"Yeah well." Yoji said, "He doesn't have to take it out on us you know."  
  
"Give it a rest." Omi said walking out of the room angrily.  
  
"What's his problem?" Yoji asked.  
  
"He's been having lot's of nightmares lately, I can imagine he's not getting a lot of sleep." Ken explained.  
  
"What's he dreamin' about?"   
  
"I don't know, he won't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Aya," Omi said walking up to the man, "I'm sorry about Yoji."  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry for him." Aya said lifting the gate to the flower shop, "I understand the way he is, I'm not going to make much out of it."  
  
"Are you going to go see your sister today?" Omi asked.  
  
Aya froze for a minute, "I am."  
  
"Feel free to stay with her all day if you want, I'll cover for you." Omi offered.  
  
"No, it's okay." Aya said.  
  
Don't torture yourself Omi pleaded silently, I can see the hurt in your eyes. Don't hurt yourself like this, I can't stand it when you do this. "If you change your mind just let me know okay." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Aya forced a smile, and Omi walked away.  
  
Later that day Aya left to go see his sister, and Omi watched quietly as he picked up some flowers and left, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't do this to himself." Omi said, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"He won't let anyone else do anything though." Ken said leaning back into his chair.  
  
"I wish he would, I hate to see him suffer so." Omi admitted.  
  
"So, Omi," Yoji piped up, "What're you having nightmares about?"  
  
"Yoji!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"What? C'mon Omi tell us." Yoji prodded.  
  
Omi went red, and he looked away from his friends, "It's nothing. Just trivial things."  
  
"If they're so trivial then why won't you tell us what they are?" Yoji inquired.  
  
"It's none of your business Yoji, stop asking him questions." Ken scolded.  
  
"Omi can speak for himself thank you." Yoji said, "C'mon Omi speak up."  
  
"It's nothing really." Omi said quietly.  
  
"Is it a girl?" Yoji asked, "You're dreaming about a secret love leaving you, or you having to kill her, aren't you?"  
  
Omi didn't answer.  
  
"That's it, isn't it?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl, Omi?"  
  
Omi still didn't answer, he simply stood and walked out of the room.  
  
"Good going Yoji." Ken said aggravated.  
  
"What? I just wanted to know. There's no harm in asking a few questions is there?" Yoji asked.  
  
"You're hopeless." Ken said walking out of the room.  
  
"Aya, I love you." Omi confided, "I have for a long time. I want you, I've wanted you for a long time."  
  
Aya looked at the boy disgusted, "You... you're a... I don't know what you are, but don't talk to me ever again."  
  
"Wait Aya, please. Let's talk about this." Omi pleaded as the man walked away, "Aya, Aya come back, please, I take it back, Aya, please don't leave me."  
  
"Aya!" Omi screamed as he once again awoke from a nightmare. He'd only been there for a few moments, but he'd apparently fallen asleep, the last few nights had been full of nightmares, thus making them rather sleepless.  
  
"So is that what you dream about?" Ken asked. He'd been in the room for a few minutes, and he heard the cry from that escaped the young boy, "You have nightmares about Aya?"  
  
Omi looked down at his hands ashamed, and he nodded his head lightly.  
  
"What do you dream about?" Ken asked, "It's okay for you to tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I can't," Omi said, "You'd never think of me the same again."  
  
Ken laughed, "C'mon Omi, you're always going to be Omi, no matter what. Besides, it's always better to talk about your nightmares."  
  
Omi shook his head, "I can't."  
  
"Okay, but always know that I'm here for you if you need to talk." Ken stood up and began walking to the door.  
  
I do need someone to talk to, but you wouldn't understand. But I can't just keep this inside. "I love him."  
  
Ken stopped and turned around, "You what?!"  
  
"Aya," Omi said more softly, "I'm in love with Aya."  
  
"So if you're dreaming about him, why are you having nightmares?" Ken asked, sitting down in front of Omi.  
  
"I don't dream good things. I dream that I tell him, and then he hates me, and he never wants to talk to me again. And then he leaves. Other times I dream that he gets killed on one of our missions." Omi told his friend, "I'm afraid to loose him, and every time I fall asleep I loose him a different way."  
  
"That has to be hard." Ken observed.  
  
"I want to tell him, I've wanted to for a long time, but I don't want to loose him. I'm afraid of what'll happen if I tell him. I'd rather love him from afar than to have him leave me." Omi revealed, "I love him."  
  
Ken thought for a moment, "Do you really think that he'd never talk to you again?"  
  
"I fear it."  
  
"But do you really think he'd ever do it?"  
  
"I don't know. I see him suffer every day and it hurts me so bad. It's like being hit with a bullet everyday, more than once. The dreams just stared recently, and they make everything ten times worse. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Just tell him."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm too scared."  
  
"I understand that, but you don't want to live with this pain forever do you?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"You don't have an reason not to."  
  
"I love him, but how would I..." Omi was about to finish but the door opened and Aya walked in. "Aya!" Omi jumped to his feet, "How's she doing?"  
  
Aya shook his head, "The doctors don't think she'll last much longer." He sat down, "I don't understand why she suddenly got so sick. She was fine a week ago." He placed his head in his hands, "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"She'll get better, Aya, I'm sure she will." Omi tried to comfort him.  
  
"I hope so." Aya said, "Do we have a mission tonight?"  
  
"No, Manx said that things have been slow lately, so we won't have much action." Ken answered.  
  
"I'm going to bed then." Aya stood and walked into his room.  
  
"I hope she gets better soon." Omi said, "Aya doesn't deserve this."  
  
"He'll be fine." Ken yawned, "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow morning. Think about what I said okay?"  
  
"Okay." Omi said.  
  
That night was sleepless for Omi. Not because of the nightmares, but because of the things racing through his head. I want to tell him, I need to tell him. But how do I tell him? Ken is right, and I know that, but how am I supposed to tell my good friend that I love him? Thoughts kept racing through his head, Maybe he'll be awake. I'll go see, and then I'll tell him. Omi climbed out of his bed, and walked slowly, and silently to Aya's bedroom. The door was wide open, and Omi walked in, holding his breath.  
  
He looks so peaceful, Omi thought as he walked to the side of Aya, he has no pain when he sleeps. He's just like an Angel. The boy breathed out slowly as he watched his loved one sleep. His love seemed to grow larger with every breath Aya drew. Now, more that anything, all he wanted was for Aya to be happy. And now more that ever before, did the boy want to confess his love.  
  
I don't want to wake him, Omi thought, but if I don't tell him now, I may never have enough guts to tell him. He stood and stared, he didn't want to leave, but he knew that if Aya found him here, he'd start asking questions Omi wasn't prepared to answer. But as he stood, his eyes locked on the older mans lips. Oh how much he longed to kiss those lips, those lips he knew would be as soft as rose petals, and would taste so heavenly. And the more he stared, the more he wanted them.  
  
Oh Aya, what should I do? Omi wondered, "Aya?" he breathed.  
  
Aya didn't stir.  
  
"I love you, Aya." The boy whispered into his ear, "I love you more than anything in the world." He was so close to Aya, he could hardly take it, and soon temptation overpowered him, and he leaned over and kissed his love.  
  
Everything was as he imagined it. Aya's lips were softer than rose petals, and the taste was of nothing Omi could've ever imagined. The world seemed to stop, and Omi felt he could stay that way forever. Only one thing could make it better, if Aya was kissing him back. Omi soon pulled away from the man, and Aya stirred. Omi froze, unable to do anything but hold his breath.  
  
Aya's eyes opened slowly, and he stared at the boy that stood at the side of his bed. "Omi, what're you doing here?"  
  
"I...I heard you calling out," Omi lied, "and I came to see if you were okay."  
  
"Hmm," Aya looked confused, "I wasn't dreaming about anything bad." He sat up, and looked at the boy, "Did you have another bad dream Omi?"  
  
"No," Omi answered, "I was just making sure you were okay, honest."  
  
Aya's fingers traveled up to his lips and he felt the moisture form Omi's, "Huh?"  
  
"I'll go now, I know you're okay." Omi said quietly as he turned to leave.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Omi?" Aya asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Omi half-lied.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Aya asked.  
  
YES!! A voice cried out inside Omi's head, "Not really," Omi said, "It can wait till morning." No, tell him NOW.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Omi nodded, "I'm sure." Do it now or you'll never be able to later.  
  
"We're both awake, you can tell me now if you want."  
  
Omi hesitated, "Aya if I tell you something do you promise not to leave."  
  
Aya seemed surprised at the question, "I'll never leave, I told you that."  
  
Omi searched his head for the right words; "Aya, for a long time I..." he stopped and searched more.  
  
"Take your time." Aya said, "And sit down if you want."  
  
Omi sat down and looked at Aya, the darkness made it a little easier, but at the same time, the way to moonlight hit Aya's face, it made everything harder. "Aya, I'm...I, uh..." he shook his head I can't do it.  
  
"What's wrong Omi?" Aya asked, concern seemed to fill his eyes.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, or at least I don't think it is." Omi answered. He took a deep breath and stared into Aya's eyes. But that was a mistake, as he did he leaned forward and kissed Aya once again.  
  
Aya's eyes went wide as the younger boys lips met his, and soon he pushed the boy back, "OMI!?"  
  
Tears filled Omi's eyes, "I'm sorry Aya." He cried, "I couldn't help it. I love you."  
  
Aya's eyes went wide at the boys honesty, "You what?"  
  
Omi wiped his eyes and looked once again at his loved one, "I love you, I have for a long time. I've tried everything I could think of to try not to love you, but every time I do; I just love you more. I want you more than anything in the world." More tears streamed down his face, "I know that I had no right to kiss you, but I couldn't help myself."  
  
Aya laughed, "You're pathetic."  
  
"I'm sorry." Omi said, "Please don't hate me, and please don't leave."  
  
"I could never hate you, and I already told you that I wasn't going to leave." Aya said.  
  
Omi looked down at his hands.  
  
"But, Omi, you can't love me." Aya explained, "I don't deserve the love of anyone."  
  
"That's not true, Aya. You deserve everything in the world." Omi cried, "You deserve better than me."  
  
"You're the best I could ever hope for," Aya admitted, "But that's the problem. I don't deserve you. I'm doomed to live a life of unhappiness."   
  
"That's not true." Omi almost yelled, "That's just what you tell yourself, and it's not the truth."  
  
"Omi settle down." Aya demanded.  
  
"I won't let you do this to yourself anymore. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Omi cried, "I want to help you. Let me love you."  
  
"No." Aya said sternly.  
  
"Aya." More tears streamed down the boy's face.  
  
"No one can love me." Aya said. He turned his face away form Omi, "Go back to bed."  
  
"What makes you think I'll be able to sleep." Omi asked through his tears, "I think about you every day, every second. You're all that I can think of, no matter how hard I try, you're always what I think about. I don't want you to suffer anymore."  
  
"I live to suffer, don't you understand that?"   
  
"You don't have too suffer. Let me help you be happy."  
  
"No, just go away, Omi."  
  
"Hmph, I should've figured that you'd give me the cold shoulder." Omi said standing up, "I was a fool for falling in love with you." And with that, he left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Omi." Aya said to the air, "But I don't deserve you."  
  
The next morning Omi walked around silently. He didn't have his normal cheery disposition, and he avoided Aya and the others as much as he could.   
  
"What's wrong with Omi?" Yoji asked Ken that day.  
  
"I don't know." Ken answered, "What about you, Aya? Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
Aya looked at the boy in the corner, "I've no clue." He lied.  
  
"I'm worried about him." Ken said, "He hasn't eaten anything all day. If he keeps this up he won't have any energy for a mission."  
  
"If we get one." Yoji said.  
  
"We will." Aya said, "Thieves and murderers don't lay dormant for long. They get anxious, and they come out as soon as they can."  
  
"I hope you're right," Yoji said, "I'm getting bored with normal life."  
  
Ken laughed, "That'll be the day."  
  
"What?" Yoji asked.  
  
"When you get tired of having time for women." Ken explained.  
  
"That part is great, it's just that there's not enough excitement." Yoji said, "I love to get out and release my frustration."  
  
"I hear you there." Ken said, "Nothing better than a good kill to get rid of frustration."  
  
A sob came from Omi's direction as he saw a Rose and Freesia side by side.  
  
"Aya," he whispered as the fingered the Rose. A tear dropped from his eye and landed on the Rose. He dropped the water can he was carrying and ran out of the store.  
  
"OMI!" Ken called after the boy.  
  
"Leave him be." Aya demanded.  
  
Ken looked at the red head, rage in his eyes, "This is all because of you isn't it? You did something to him, what did you say to him?"  
  
Aya didn't answer he just turned and walked over to the can Omi dropped. Ken shook his head and ran out after his friend.  
  
"Omi!" Ken said as he got to the boy, who was hiding in an alley, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Aya," Omi sobbed, "he won't let me."  
  
"Won't let you what?" Ken asked.  
  
"He won't let me love him." Omi sobbed harder, "I don't know what to do. It hurts me so much to see him suffer the way he does, but he won't let me make him happy. He wants to stay miserable."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ken asked.  
  
"He told me, last night."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
Omi nodded, "I went into his room, and I told him how I felt, and he told me that I can't love him and that he doesn't deserve my love. He thinks that he lives to be unhappy, but I don't want him to be unhappy, I want to see him smile. I want him to look at me and say that he loves me."  
  
"Oh Omi." Ken looked at the boy with sad eyes, "You don't deserve that."  
  
"I don't know what to do Ken." Omi looked at his brown hared friend, "I was afraid this was going to happen."  
  
"C'mon Omi, let's get back to the shop." Ken offered.  
  
"No, I can't bear to see him like that anymore." Omi yelled.  
  
"Let's go talk to him."   
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then stay here, don't go anywhere." Ken turned and walked out of the Alley way and back to the shop. "AYA." He yelled as he walked into the shop.  
  
"He's not here." Yoji said.  
  
"Where is he then?" Ken asked discouraged.  
  
"He went to go see his sister." Yoji answered, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Aya's being a jerk." Ken answered, "Yoji, I'll be back in a while, do you think you can handle the shop?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't be stupid." Yoji warned, "Aya doesn't seem in the kind of talking mood."  
  
"Well I am." Ken said as he stormed out of the shop.  
  
"Aya," Aya said to his sister, "I wish you would get better." He watered the Freesias next to her bed, "Omi." He perked them up and took his sisters hand in his. "Aya, what should I do?"  
  
"You should apologize to him." Ken said from the doorway.  
  
"Ken! What're you doing here?" Aya asked standing up and turning toward Ken.  
  
"You need to talk to Omi, he's totally miserable because of you. He won't come back to the shop. He can't stand to see you in the pain that you're in. Don't you understand that all he wants is to see you smile?" Ken asked.  
  
"I don't deserve his love." Aya said.  
  
"Well you have it, and there's nothing you can do to stop that. That boy is out on the streets crying because you won't let him love you. That's selfish, do you think your sister wants you to be miserable your entire life?" Ken waited for an answer, but none came. "Do you?" His voice was rising.  
  
"No." Aya answered faintly.  
  
"Then get out there and talk to the boy who loves you." Ken said, "I don't care, and either does Omi, if you love him. All he wants is to make you happy, as long as he can do that he could be the happiest boy in the world."  
  
"You're right." Aya said. He turned to his sister and kissed her forehead, then walked out of the hospital, Ken close behind.  
  
"Omi." Aya said when he got to the alley the crying boy was in.  
  
Omi jumped and looked up at the redheaded man with red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, "Aya!"  
  
"Stop crying." Aya said gently crouching down so he was eye level with the boy.  
  
"I've tried, but I...Aya." he fell forward into the mans arms and they both fell over.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, now stop crying." Aya said sitting up. Omi was still huddled in his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry." Omi said backing away and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry." He took Omi's chin in his hand and made the boy look at him, "You were never in the wrong."  
  
"Aya?" Omi was surprised by the words escaping the mouth of his love.  
  
"I promise to make more of an effort to be happy," Aya said, "You just have to promise me that you'll be happy as well." He wiped away a tear that fell from Omi's eye.  
  
Omi smiled, "I promise." He wiped away the remainder of his tears, "Can I still love you?"  
  
Aya looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to love me back." Omi said quickly, "Just let me love you."  
  
"I do though." Aya said.  
  
"You do what?" Omi was confused.  
  
"I do love you." Aya said, "That's why I was so surprised when you kissed me, and why I wasn't mad that you were in my room." He smirked, "I knew you didn't hear me crying. You're a horrible lie."  
  
Omi grinned, "I was glad that you weren't mad at me."  
  
"I could never be mad at you." He rubbed his hand down Omi's cheek, and Omi leaned into it happily, closing his eyes.  
  
"I love you." Omi said quietly.  
  
"I love you." Aya pulled the boy forward and their lips met exotically. Omi groaned, he had finally completed his heaven on earth.   
  
Aya ended the kiss, but Omi wouldn't let it last long. He pushed Aya over and kissed him again, soon deepening the kiss, and allowing his tongue to dance with Aya's. He let his hand slide easily through Aya's hair and down the side of his face.  
  
"I don't want this to end." Omi whispered into Aya's lips.  
  
"It has to." Aya said pushing the boy off him, "We can't leave Yoji at the shop all by himself."  
  
"Ken can go back and help him." Omi said.  
  
"Thanks, Omi." Ken said.  
  
"We all need to go back." Aya said, "We can continue this later." He winked at the boy, and Omi's smile widened to its full length.  
  
"Alright, let's go back." Omi said anxiously.  
  
Aya smiled, "I left something at the hospital, you two go back, I'll be there in a while."  
  
"Okay we'll see you there." Ken said grabbing Omi's arm and dragging him out of the alley.  
  
When Aya got back to the hospital, the doctors told him that his sister had miraculously gotten better.  
  
"It's almost as if she got her will to live back." The doctor said.  
  
Aya smiled at his sister, and sighed, "Now all is right with the world."  
  
END 


End file.
